Rated M For Manicure
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome's raised by 2 Aromatherapists,learning all there was to know about the essential oils and such used in scented sprays.Growing into an A-T like them,until her parents get divorced,running away,colliding with a boy who changes her dreams FullSummIn
1. Chapter 1

**Title – Rated M for Manicure**

**Summary – Kagome was raised by two Aroma-therapists, knowing everything there was to know about the essential oils used in perfumes and scented sprays. Growing up knowing only the world of Aroma Therapy, she cares for nothing more. When her parents get divorced and she runs away, she collides with a boy who changes her dreams for the future. No longer does the seven year old want to be an Aroma-therapist but instead, she is now working towards her new goal, becoming the number one Manicurist in Japan.**

**Anime – Beauty Pop / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kei / Kagome**

**Genre – Romance / Humor**

**Rated – M (For Manicure) and because I like the letter, lol ^_^'' I plane to have mature content in much later chapters, look forward to it...THAT'S AN ORDER! ^_^''**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty Pop**

**SIDE NOTES!**

**1.) Kiri HASN'T met the three boys of SP yet.**

**2.) The three boys, Shogo, Kei and Kazuhiko, are all eighteen, Kiri is seventeen.**

**3.) Kagome is also seventeen, though younger then Kiri by eight months.**

**4.) Her mother was divorced when she was seven.**

**5.) Rei Higurashi, of the famous Higurai Family; she went to school with Emily, Seiji, Yujiro and her ex, Tajo, from elementary through till the last year of high school before going their own ways. Later she meets up with Seiji, nine years later, while Kiri and Kagome are sixteen still.**

**6.) All Aromatherapy information read in here is a true fact. I studied aromas and essential oils used for body sprays and perfumes for two+ years for fun. Please enjoy, and if you have questions about the following, don't hesitate to ask. ^_^''**

**Rated M for Manicure**

_**From Aroma-Therapy to Painting Nails**_

_**Chapter One**_

'_It's my fault. Papa blamed me...'_ Tears fell from azure blue eyes, a small seven year old sat with her legs tucked under her chin. Her black hair fell over her shoulders in two braids and stopped at her elbows.

"Kagome! Why are you crying?!"

The girl turned away from her childhood neighbor and brother/sister like friend. "Go away Kotsu-Kun!" She muttered from her place hidden in her arms.

"Gome...Gome, what happened?" The boy of eleven years age got on his knees before her. He had black hair in a bun with a blue butterfly hair piece; charcoal gray, almost black eyes, stared at Kagome.

"Mama and Papa are getting divorced, and Papa said it was my fault."

"What!? No, Gome, it isn't your fault."

"Kotsu...I...I'm sorry!" She stood and ran away from the baffled boy who stared blankly before chasing after her.

She hid behind a tree and listened as he passed her, continuing his search for her farther down the concrete roads of Osaka.

She slid down against the tree, her form hidden by the bushes surrounding her. "I'll run away, if I run away, mama and papa will stay together. I won't be there to mess it up anymore..."

She sighed; footsteps came from in front of her. She looked up and saw a boy with blonde hair in a cute messy cut with a red visor and wearing a pair of camo knee length shorts and a white green hoodie, a yellow shirt could be seen from beneath the hoodie at the neckline. A Pocky stuck out from his mouth and he was smiling brightly at her. "Sorry, I was listening."

Kagome blushed and looked away; the boy looked close to her own age.

"How will running away help? I think it might cause more problems than find solutions."

"But―"

"I can't tell you what to do," he sat down across from her and pulled a backpack from his shoulder, opening it he pulled out a case. "I don't know what happened, or how you may feel about it." She watched as he opened the kit and looked at her. "Close your eyes." She frowned but did as told. She heard a snap and resisted the urge to look. She jumped at the sudden contact of soft hands on her own equally soft fingers. "Your cuticles are kept nice, and your nails are growing rather well. Does your mother―"

"My neighbor's son, he does my nails, or...helps me keep them clean, I should say."

"Oh? So have you ever had them painted?"

"No, Papa say's it's not proper for me to put paint on me." She frowned at the sudden halt in movements. "Don't worry, Papa and Mama...won't live together anymore; I'm going to only be with Mama, and she doesn't mind."

"So..." he continued his activities, "Your parents are getting a divorce?"

"Mm, yeah, I never noticed they weren't happy. They always smiled so brightly."

"Hehe, sounds like Naru-Naru when his dad gives him a complement. He fake's a smile and his dad gushes over him as if he's the whole world, never noticing that Naru-Naru is really mad at him."

"Why is Naru-Naru so mad at his dad?"

"Hehe, it's not my place to say, but it pretty much comes down to his dad buying out competition's so that Naru-Naru wins and pretty much using his money to solve all of the Narumi family problems. Naru-Naru doesn't like that, he wants to win on his own talent, not pity money, or...that's what he says."

"I see, so Mama and Papa were faking it for me?"

"It's possible, or the problem could have been recent, or maybe they just fell out of love. Mama tells me not to judge someone's choice of actions without fully understanding their situation, reason and intentions." He paused from what he was doing and she heard clinking. "What's your favorite time of day? I like night time; the stars are always so pretty."

"I...like the sunset's in Osaka. The way the entire earth seems to be covered in reds, orange, yellows, bright purples and different sorts of dark blues. It's beautiful, and the sky looks like it's on fire with bits of happiness hidden in the night of the sky. Hehe, Papa used to tell me that 'clouds would come floating into my life, no longer to carry rain or usher storms, but to add color to my sunset sky' Papa always said things like that. But today...he said something so mean and cold...I think my chest was in the most pain I've ever felt."

Another clink came from the other side of her eyelids. "What did he say?"

"He said it was my fault that Mama and Papa were getting a divorce."

Again he paused. Another clink and this time plastic could be heard. "Say, ah!" She hesitated for a moment but said 'ah' none the less. A recognizable treat was placed in her mouth and she felt her cheeks heat slightly before her lips closed around the delectable biscuit stick dipped in dark chocolate. "My dad doesn't say things like the previous sunset thing, but I have a quote, if you want to hear it."

She took the Pocky in her hand and swallowed the bite before asking, "What is it?"

"Chocolate causes certain endocrine glands to secrete hormones that affect your feelings and behavior by making you happy. Therefore, it counteracts depression, in turn reducing the stress of depression. Your stress-free life helps you maintain a youthful disposition, both physically and mentally. So, eat lots of chocolate."

She laughed when he finished talking. "That's funny, but surely you don't eat that much chocolate."

"Hehe, your right, sometimes I eat cookies...but their usually chocolate chip, and sometimes I eat white chocolate, but it isn't nearly as good as milk or dark chocolate, or the espresso truffle's that Naru-Naru has."

"Yatta! You eat that much sugar? Daily, monthly or yearly...how much?"

"Uh...hm..." He paused in thought with his motions again; clinks came once more before he continued. "I think a good estimation would be three pounds of chocolate daily...or four...five, six, and seven or...hm...I don't really know." She would have stared in shock at him, had she been allowed to open her eyes. "Alright, I'm done; you can open your eyes now!" She opened her eyes and on her nails were a canvas of a sunset on each nail from different views of Osaka. The one that caught her eye was the one surrounded by trees and bushes underling it. She looked up and caught sight of the setting sun. "Hehe, you like them?"

Her eyes started watering. "Thank you...how...?"

"I'm going to be the world's greatest Manicurist when I grow up, any practice I can get helps!"

"I...was learning to be an Aroma Therapist, because Mama and Papa wanted me to."

"What do you want to do?"

"Can you...teach me how to do manicures?"

He smiled and packed his kit and cleaned up his tools. Handing her the bag he smiled at her brightly. "Sorry, I'm leaving back home tomorrow, so I can't, but the next time we meet, I want you to do mine, Kay?"

She looked at him happily. "Yeah!" taking him off guard she threw her arms around his shoulders and fell to the ground with him and the bag. "Thank you!"

"Hehe, it's really nothing. I have to go now, I'm glad I met you though." He stood carefully as he helped her up too.

"Ah, wait, what's your name?"

"K―"

"**Kei~"**

Kagome looked up at the name being called.

"Hehe, I'm Kei, Kei Minami; I'll see you around!" He called out before running to a woman with long blonde hair in a wavy pony tail.

"Kei, bye!"

"Bye, bye! Oh, by the way! You were right!"

"Right?" She asked, running out to the road as the two stopped and he turned to look at her, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, the sunsets in Osaka really do look like the skies on fire with happiness hidden within the night of the sky. You said that right?"

"Y-yes...Kei!"

He turned again.

"Kagome, my name...is Kagome."

"Cute name, bye, bye...Kagome." She watched the two leave and hugged the bag close to him.

**-x-x-x-**

**(TEN YEARS LATER)**

Kiri glared at her father. It had been a year since she heard her father had gotten a divorce from her now just...biological mother. Seiji poured Saki in a small sipping plate, closing his eyes as he placed the piece of porcelain on the table.

"Kiri, I see no reason why I should be held down by Emily's memory."

"Neither do I, but I also see no reason for me to deal with a woman pestering me to call her mom."

"Rai isn't like that. She grew up with me and Emily. You'll love her. Look, I'm not telling you, much less asking you, to call her mom, just...give her a chance."

Kiri stopped glaring and sighed. _'It isn't in me to get mad for something like this but...'_ She gave her dad an annoyed look,"But you could have at least let me meet her before marrying her."

Seiji smiled, he knew that the reason for her annoyed expression had something to do with his sudden decision to marry his childhood friend. "Heh, I know, that's my bad. Forgive me?"

"...I have school to attend." Kiri stood and made her way to the front door, slipping her shoes on; she slid the door open and grabbed her bag before leaving.

She made her way through the streets of the town as it started to buzz with the early risers that rushed for the morning bakery treats.

"Oh Kiri, good morning, I tried a new style, what do you think?" Kiri turned to the elder who worked at the fish shop. She was wearing her hair in a straightened cut to her shoulders, her ends curled softly.

She smiled, her eyes glazed with the same soft and sincere look she got when working with hair. "It's nice; can I add a little magic though?"

"Oh would you!?"

She said nothing, turning the woman a bit, she pulled a comb from her bag and carefully and quickly, she separated the crown of her hair from the rest of the woman's hair, then teasing the woman's graying roots, she added lift to the look, giving more volume to the originally thin flat hair. Releasing the crown of hair, she watched it fall back into place. Kiri smiled and placed her comb back in her bag with her scissors, safely and neatly.

"Oh, it's wonderful Kiri! You really do have magical hands."

"A tip; if you want to avoid the damage that teasing the hair can cause, drop by Shimitarou's family shop and pick up a _'Bumpit'_. I would recommend black, brown or navy blue for your hair."

"Thank you. I will defiantly get one!"

Kiri smiled before waving goodbye to the woman. Her hands stuffed in the pockets of her school uniform's jacket. She made her way to the academy, her hair blowing gently with the caresses of the wind.

"Ah! It's Narumi-Sempai!"

"Ochiai-Sempai too!"

"And look at Kei-Sempai! Isn't he just adorable!?"

Kiri glanced up at the large gathering of girls. She started walking away when an arm was suddenly placed over her shoulders. Glancing to her left, she stared before walking out of the one arm embrace.

"Hey! Wait up Kiri-Chan! Why don't you even stop to look at them?"

"Taro-Tard, it's a couple guys, what's to look at?"

"I'll point out the problems with that question later, more importantly though, those three guys are the schools SP!"

"Is that contagious?"

Their conversation didn't go unnoticed by anyone, including the three idolized boys being used as conversation pieces.

"NO! It's a beauty club, the hairstylist, Shogo Narumi, the make-up artist and over all beauty consultant...or balance of the group, Kazuhiko Ochiai and the nail artist―"

"Manicurist for those who don't speak Taro-Tard,"

"KIRI! The _manicurist_, Kei Minami, together, those three make up the Beauty Club, their known as SP, Scissors Project. They host an SP every once in a while at school on the academy's female population."

"Ah," She responded mildly. "I'm gonna get a juice."

"EH! Kiri-Chan...You don't care, do you?"

"No."

"So blunt," Shimitarou had streams of teas falling from his eyes as his childhood friend left him being stared at by everyone in the courtyard. Narumi and Ochiai stared at the back of the retreating girl while their third member laughed jollily at Shimitarou.

"What a strange girl." Ochiai said to Narumi who merely huffed and turned back to Kei and the scene he was making with the Taro guy.

"She's just out of the gossip loop. She lacks style, and that haircut is so plain."

"Yes, but did you see how well cut it was?"

"I could do that Kazuhiko. Kei, come on!"

"Coming, Naru-Naru!"

"Don't call me that!"

The three left still bickering. The eyes of their adoring fan clubs following in pursuit.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy! ^_^'' I'm going to really like writing this story! Please Regard me Kindly! Read and Review, Sankyu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – Rated M for Manicure**

**Summary – Kagome was raised by two Aroma-therapists, knowing everything there was to know about the essential oils used in perfumes and scented sprays. Growing up knowing only the world of Aroma Therapy, she cares for nothing more. When her parents get divorced and she runs away, she collides with a boy who changes her dreams for the future. No longer does the seven year old want to be an Aroma-therapist but instead, she is now working towards her new goal, becoming the number one Manicurist in Japan.**

**Anime – Beauty Pop / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kei / Kagome**

**Genre – Romance / Humor**

**Rated – M (For Manicure) and because I like the letter, lol ^_^'' I plane to have mature content in much later chapters, look forward to it...THAT'S AN ORDER! ^_^''**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty Pop**

**SIDE NOTES!**

**1.) Kiri HASN'T met the three boys of SP yet.**

**2.) The three boys, Shogo, Kei and Kazuhiko, are all eighteen, Kiri is seventeen.**

**3.) Kagome is also seventeen, though younger then Kiri by eight months.**

**4.) Her mother was divorced when she was seven.**

**5.) Rei Higurashi, of the famous Higurai Family; she went to school with Emily, Seiji, Yujiro and her ex, Tajo, from elementary through till the last year of high school before going their own ways. Later she meets up with Seiji, nine years later, while Kiri and Kagome are sixteen still.**

**6.) All Aromatherapy information read in here is a true fact. I studied aromas and essential oils used for body sprays and perfumes for two+ years for fun. Please enjoy, and if you have questions about the following, don't hesitate to ask. ^_^''**

**Rated M for Manicure**

_**Enter X**_

**Kiri: ...who...?**

_**Chapter 2**_

Kagome climbed down the steps of the attic in the Aroma Shop that her mother owned. Carrying a box carefully under one arm as she descended the steps, she flipped the ladder up and shut it gently before walking through the door to the front where her customer waited patiently for her.

"Here is the Rosewood Essential Oils you requested last week. The basin, we got two different ones. I'll bring them both out so that you can see them."

"Thank you, but I want the Amazon Basin."

"Yes, they are both Amazon Basin's, just different designs."

"I see. Then please retrieve them."

Kagome nodded, setting the box down on the counter before returning to the attic, pulling the ladder down again, she climbed the steps and grabbed two boxes no bigger than a flower vase, stacking them on top of one another, she slide down the ladder with the sides of her shoes on the sides of the ladder. Once more, she closed up the attic before returning to her customer. She sat the two boxes in front of the woman, her grey hair tied in a tight bun and her clouded green eyes were hidden behind thin rimmed rectangular glasses that sat at the end of her nose.

"Well, show them to me girl. I haven't all day."

"Ah, yes ma'am." Kagome brushed her bangs from her eyes before opening the two boxes and pulled out two slightly different Amazonian Basin's; the woman's eyes seemed to take a possessive look as she gazed at the sibling Basin's.

"Both."

"I'm sorry, both ma'am?"

"Yes, both! Do you have a problem understanding clear Japanese?! Pack both."

Kagome frowned, "I understand ma'am." She wrapped them in bubble wrap and began packing them in a box together before placing the small phials of essential oils.

"Wait, what is in those, I wanted to smell it first."

"Yes, here." She handed a phial to the woman who opened it and took a small whiff. "Rosewood oils have a subtle smell that is soft, sweet and spicy, with fresh floral notes. It is reminiscent of rose, citrus and wood. It's colorless so it won't show in the Basins and the oils are distilled from the heartwood of the evergreen rosewood tree, otherwise known as the Aniba Roseaodora. Reaching heights of 125 feet, this tree is a member of the Lauraceae family and has a reddish bark and delicate yellow flowers. It is native to the tropical areas around the Amazon River, which I will assume you already knew, having ordered two Basin's with such a unique balance to the oils."

"Yes, I was quite aware of the Rosewood's origin. Now, I'll take my order. Here," She handed her VISA to Kagome as she took the card and slid it through the card slid. Handing it back she handed her customer a pin and the receipt. The woman signed and Kagome split the receipt, handing her the yellow.

"Have a nice day Mrs. ..." She looked at the receipt, "Kazo, come back anytime."

"If your product proves substantial, then...I will consider it."

"You have Higurai Aroma's gratitude."

"..." The woman left with a nod.

"I wonder..." She closed her eyes and laced her fingers under her chin. _'Rosewood oil calms and relaxes the nerves and helps relieve anxiety and stress. It strengthens the nervous system, steadies nerves and balances the emotions. This is common knowledge to any who know what Rosewood is. However, what she doesn't know is that Rosewood oil arouses alertness, especially under stressful circumstances. It encourages self-acceptance and the appreciation of others. As a subtle aphrodisiac, it stirs positive sensual feelings, especially in people whose past sexual experiences were traumatic.'_ She smiled. "I wonder how she'll react in such situations."

"Kagome, we have an order of silk hair oils. Can you deliver it to the Koshiba Salon?" Kagome looked up at her mother who was dressed in a black dress; her black hair fell in waves to her shoulders.

"Koshiba? Isn't that the costumer that you keep meeting with?"

"M-meeting with...wha―hahaha, you are so cute Kagome, be good while mama is gone." The door shut as her mother left.

"...yeah, I guess it is." She took the box her mother had brought out and left the shop shortly after, locking up behind her. She placed the boxed up case of hair oils in the basket on her bike before riding to the salon.

**-x-x-x-**

Kiri walked around the school and paused at the sound of tears. She rounded a corner where a childhood friend sat on her knees crying.

"Kanako, what's wrong?"

The girl jumped and looked over her shoulders. "K-Kiri!"

"Kanako...why are you crying?"

She wiped her eyes free of tears. "I...confessed my feelings to...Ochiai-Sempai; he told me that I shouldn't resort to bribery or lies to become a model for their SP shows. He turned me down; he didn't even give me a chance. He said my femininity was 0 on a scale of 1 to 100." Kiri frowned and pulled out a pair of scissors. Twirling them around her index fingers she looked at her friend and smiled.

"How about I...add some magic."

**-x-x-x-**

"Kazuhiko! Did you decide on the next model?"

"Yes, Misame Sana, Class 2-D."

"Good, Kei, have the announcement of SP's next session spread out."

"Ri~ght!"

**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**

Kei stopped at the door and opened it to reveal a cute girl. "Eh? Who are you?"

"Kazuhiko?" Narumi looked at his friend.

"I have no information on her."

"Hehe, it's truly magical, the touch a real hairstyling genius can have. I wanted to try again, Kazuhiko-Sempai, I do have feelings for you, and I probably always will, but without knowing me you judged me, casted me away and left it at that. I'm sorry Kazuhiko-Sempai, but I guess I'll never be good enough for you, while still being me. I like the way I look now, and I'm happy that I have gained confidence in myself, but I'm sad that the only way to keep your attention, or even capture it for a moment is to change my outside appearance. Thank you for listening Kazuhiko-Sempai." Kanako bowed respectfully to the three before leaving.

"_Kanako Aoyama..."_ Kazuhiko watched her leave. "Her hair was perfectly balanced. KANAKO!" He called out into the hall, the girl turned around, Kiri standing next to her.

"Yes?"

"Who...who cut your hair?"

"Oh, someone better...than Narumi-Sempai."

"WHAT!?"

"That's not hard to do Kanako."

"DAMN YOU! WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW MUSSY HEAD!?"

"I know...that there is someone far better then you and _Salon De Narumi_."

"Damn it..." Narumi glared at her, "You wouldn't know a good haircut if it sniped you in the face!"

"Is that supposed to insult me? Oh, by the way. I noticed this, your hair...it's..."

"Perfect? Yeah, I know."

"No...i wasn't planning on mentioning it, but...your hair, on the left...it's two millimeters longer then the right." Kiri turned around and left with Kanako behind her.

"She noticed." Kazuhiko said, completely ignoring Narumi's growling and fuming attitude.

"Hehe, Naru-Naru's hair is uneven."

"SHUT UP!"

**-x-x-x-**

Seiji glanced up at the knock at the door. "Hmm, I'm on break!"

"_Delivery!"_

"Delivery? Hold on a sec." He stood up and moved to the front door, sliding it open he stared at the girl in front of him. _'She looks like...Rei, must be her little girl; that explains the order, since I haven't bought anything recently.'_ He took the box and smiled, "Thanks kid, come on in."

"Uh, I don't think―"

"You're Kagome, right?"

"I...I am."

"Well, I'm Seiji, your mother and I...just recently actually, we got married."

"..." Kagome's eyes widened. _'Married? Married, when? Married whe―AH!'_ Her eyes fell shut as she fell limp and passed out in Seiji's arms as he rushed to catch her.

"Well, between them...I wonder who took it better. More importantly, Rei...left it to me to tell her." He sighed.

**-x-x-x-**

"It's ready."

"What's ready?" Narumi asked Kazuhiko.

"Your challenge."

"Challenge?"

"Yes, you will be competing against mystery 'X' for our next session, we just have to get a model and make sure he comes."

"...X?"

"Who is X?" Kei asked with a sucker in his mouth, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"X...is this mystery stylist."

"This is pointless," Narumi turned away from his two friends. _'I'll bet this guy isn't really all that great anyways.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! Please regard me kindly and review! ^_^''**


	3. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

**Title – Rated M for Manicure**

**Summary – Kagome was raised by two Aroma-therapists, knowing everything there was to know about the essential oils used in perfumes and scented sprays. Growing up knowing only the world of Aroma Therapy, she cares for nothing more. When her parents get divorced and she runs away, she collides with a boy who changes her dreams for the future. No longer does the seven year old want to be an Aroma-therapist but instead, she is now working towards her new goal, becoming the number one Manicurist in Japan.**

**Anime – Beauty Pop / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kei / Kagome**

**Genre – Romance / Humor**

**Rated – M (For Manicure) and because I like the letter, lol ^_^'' I plane to have mature content in much later chapters, look forward to it...THAT'S AN ORDER! ^_^''**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty Pop**

**SIDE NOTES!**

**1.) Kiri HASN'T met the three boys of SP yet.**

**2.) The three boys, Shogo, Kei and Kazuhiko, are all eighteen, Kiri is seventeen.**

**3.) Kagome is also seventeen, though younger then Kiri by eight months.**

**4.) Her mother was divorced when she was seven.**

**5.) Rei Higurashi, of the famous Higurai Family; she went to school with Emily, Seiji, Yujiro and her ex, Tajo, from elementary through till the last year of high school before going their own ways. Later she meets up with Seiji, nine years later, while Kiri and Kagome are sixteen still.**

**6.) All Aromatherapy information read in here is a true fact. I studied aromas and essential oils used for body sprays and perfumes for two+ years for fun. Please enjoy, and if you have questions about the following, don't hesitate to ask. ^_^''**

**Rated M for Manicure**

_**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!**_

**Kagome: ''^o^'' GO! GO! X!**

**Kiri: T_T...did I agree to this?...**

_**Chapter 3**_

Kiri felt the start of a headache coming on. Once again, she sat across the table from her father. This time however, there was...a woman. She was pretty, Kiri could tell that her hair was cut by her father, but that wasn't what brought the headache on.

"Kiri, this lovely woman next to me is Rai, originally Rai Higurashi, and now Rai Koshiba."

"Oh Kiri! You are as lovely as he claimed. I'm sure Kagome will just adore you!" The woman gushed.

"..." _That_ is what brought the headache on.

"Rai, love, Kagome is in her room."

"Oh? So they have met, that's wonderful!"

"No, not exactly." Seiji smiled sheepishly.

No, _Kagome_...lay out cold in her room, where her father laid the younger girl. So instead of going to sleep as soon as she got home...like she had _originally_ planed...she was waiting for sleeping beauty to wake up.

Kiri had caught only every third or fourth word of his father's recap of how he told Kagome that her dad (Kiri's) and her mom (Kagome's) were married.

"Well, where is she?"

"Upstairs, on the left. Kiri, could you show her the way."

"..." Kiri stared at him; with a sigh she stood and walked away. The woman looked unsure for a moment before following after her.

Kiri opened the door to her room and stared at the girl who sat awake now. She had a look of confusion and concentration in her face as she sat cross-legged.

"KAGOME!" Rai ran to her daughter and embraced her tightly in a hug.

"Mom!" Kagome pulled herself away from her mother, glancing up at Kiri who looked bored to death.

"You are..."

Blandly Kiri answered. "Kiri Koshiba."

"Koshiba..." Kagome turned to her mother and look at her mother's left hand, a silver band was around her ring finger and Kagome felt her heart speed. "Married?"

"Yep, I hope you aren't too mad. I wanted to tell you but...I was worried you would get mad. Mama didn't want you mad at her!" She cried into Kagome's shirt. Seiji now stood behind Kiri, leaning against the doorframe.

"...why..."

"Because I fell in―"

"NO! Why did you think I would be angry? Mom, as long as you are taken care of and the man is good to you, I could care less if you got married." Kagome wrapped her arms around her mother who stared in surprise.

"Kagome, then why did you faint...if―"

"Oh, I was shocked...I mean, if you got married, I had thought that I would be there, or at the least...my mom would have enough courage to tell me herself."

Rai pulled away from her daughter, tears were in her eyes. "Kagome, love...I am so sorry. I―"

"You are happy."

"...huh?"

"With Mr. Koshiba. You are happy, right?"

"Well, yes...but."

"THEN CONGRATULATIONS!" She cried out happily, standing up and pulling her mom up by the hands. "Of course...I still haven't forgiven you for not telling me yourself." Rai chuckled.

"What will it take for you to forgive mama?"

"...that new nail polish set?"

"Eh!? You're still doing that finger painting hobby of yours?"

"It's fun." Kagome smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Well, alright then. Oh, you have met Seiji, right?"

"Well, someone told me you were married, and if that wasn't Seiji...then...no, I haven't."

"Oh, of course. Now, we have something to discuss with the both of you."

Kagome and Kiri looked between each other before sighing and following their parents down stairs to the table.

"We will be moving. All of us."

"..." Kiri stood and left the room. Kagome stared momentarily.

"Kagome dear, why don't you follow Kiri and get to know her a bit more. You two are technically sister's now."

"...uh, right." Kagome stood and ran to the door, glancing back at the two smiling adults Kagome gave a small smile before running after her new _sister_.

"Hey! Hey, Koshiba!" Kagome called out.

The girl stopped walking, turning with a dull look on her face. "Kiri."

"Huh? Oh, Kiri...then call me Kagome." Kagome slowed as she came up next to her. "So...we are going to be sisters..."

"Looks that way."

Kagome frowned. "You don't seem too enthusiastic."

"What gave you that idea?" Kiri asked as blandly as ever.

"Well...it doesn't matter. So...what was your mom like?"

"Your mom...what was your dad like?"

"..." Kagome frowned, "He...was funny, and playful. He would take me to the ocean shore every summer...he taught me to recognize scents for aroma therapy and other things."

Kiri glanced at her from the corner of her eyes, "So what's in the bag?" Kagome's hand went to the black messenger bag at her side.

"A gift...it was given to me...by someone...a long time ago."

"Your dad?"

"Oh god no, my dad would kill me if he knew...it was a boy, he gave it to me when my dad left us...it's a secret passion of mine."

"Ah..." The two walked in silence when Kagome caught sight of a little girl crying. "Hey..."

Kagome turned to Kiri who had called out to the girl. "Kiri, do you know her?"

"...Nope..."

Kagome watched her walk up to the small girl. She had messy cut up black hair and innocent doe brown eyes.

"Your hair is a mess..."

Kagome sweat dropped. _'That was blunt.'_

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!?" The girl threw a pair of scissors, tears staining her cheeks.

"What happened?" Kiri asked.

"...A girl from school put gum in my hair...I tried to cut it out...but now it looks like a chunk of my hair is missing."

"Hey, it's not so bad..." Kagome got on her knees before the girl.

"Actually it is. She'll have to cut her hair pretty short if she wants it nice again."

"Kiri!"

"If you want...I could," Kiri pulled a pair of scissors from her side pocket. "Add a little...magic."

"Magic...?" The girl watched Kiri twirl the scissors expertly and hook her thumb in one of the scissor loops. Kagome watched as Kiri got behind the girl and began snipping at the hair, pulling a comb out and brushing through as she styled it cutely for the girl. Kagome smiled and sat down in front of her.

"Hey sweetie, what's your favorite color?"

"...Mmm...I like yellow...and orange...oh, I like red and purple too!"

Kagome smiled and pulled a case from her black messenger bag. Kiri watched as she opened it and pulled out the colors the girl had said. Finishing up the hair she added a small star clip to the side of her hair, holding her bangs to the left of her head, the rest of her hair flared just above her neck. Kagome painted the girls nails black then she placed colorful spirals on the nails, scattering them in a star effect.

"Pretty!" Kagome finished up with a grin. Putting her stuff in her bag, she blew on the nails before standing up.

"Here," Kagome handed her a mirror. "Your hair, it's a good look for you."

The girl looked about to cry, "Thank you, both of you!" She handed the mirror back before running off to her home.

Kiri looked at Kagome, "...I thought you were studying Aromatherapy."

"No, that's the family business; I am learning to be a manicurist. Of course, don't tell mom...she wouldn't be too happy."

"Hm,"

"**KIRI!"**

"Hm?" Kiri and Kagome turned to see a boy and girl running towards them. "Taro-Tard, what are you so excited about? Kanako-Chan," Kiri nodded to the girl.

"Ohayo Kiri." Kagome looked between the two and noted their friendly disposition.

"There is a new hairstylist in the Academy! AND A CHALLENGE HAS BEEN ISSUED! X vs. S.P.!"

Kiri looked blankly at the two. "X?"

"S.P.?" Kagome question in confusion.

"...okay, firstly, you two need to get in the loop! Secondly, who is your friend Kiri?"

"...my sister...Kagome."

"...**EHHH!?**"

Kagome rubbed her ear as Kiri turned and walked off. "Was that really necessary?" Kagome asked.

"We didn't know Kiri had a sister."

"She didn't until a while ago. Our parents got married. Now who is X and S.P?"

"...X is, Kiri." Kanako said barely above a whisper.

Kiri turned to Kanako and stared at her, she looked blatantly confused. "I am?"

"Well, Ochiai-San told me, when I asked, that the one who cut my hair...was X...so..."

"KIRI!? Is that true? You never told me you were X!"

"...I wasn't aware that I was."

"Well, you are going to accept...right?" Kagome asked.

"...no."

"WHY!?" Kagome ran after the retreating back of Kiri. The other two watched them go, conversing over the new family news they relieved.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was still trying to talk Kiri into accepting when they got home. Rai ran up to Kagome and stopped her mid complaint.

"Kagome love, I got your school uniform; you will be attending Kiri's school from now on."

"...THAT'S IT!"

Seiji and Kiri turned to face Kagome. Rai looked confused at her daughter. "..."

"If you won't accept the challenge...I'll do it for you!"

"Can you cut hair?" Kiri asked. Seiji and Rai looked out of the loop but were listening carefully to the two girls.

"Nope!" Kagome said with a smile.

"...and you are going to accept the challenge?"

"Yep!"

"...I pity your model."

Kagome watched Kiri leave the room and smiled when the door shut. "Hehe...we will see how this turns out..."

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning, Kagome was the first up and out the door before Kiri even finished dressing. She ran to the school quickly, brushing past student after student; almost crashing into a good few too.

"HEY, WATCH IT!"

Kagome paid no attention to the angered girl she had nearly taken out in her race to the school doors.

"AH! KANAKO!"

"Huh?" Kanako turned and smiled, "Kagome-Chan, it's nice to see you again. Is Kiri here too?"

"Nope! Where can I find the S.P room?"

"Has Kiri decided to accept the challenge?"

"Not yet, but she will."

"...oh, it's upstairs, down the northern wing. It has S.P on the door."

"Thanks!" Kagome ran up the stairs and down the hall, opening her messenger bag, she looked up in time to crash into someone. "AH!"

"OW!"

"Kei, you okay?!" A voice from next to them asked.

"Eh? Yeah...I'm fine...huh? Hey...these are..."

Kagome rubbed her sore head and jumped at the feel of someone pulling her up. She looked to see someone with raven black hair cut perfectly neat to the middle of his ears and his bangs neatly cut too. He wore thin rimmed glasses and had reddish brown eyes.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Uh, do any of you know which room is the S.P room?"

"Who wants to know?"

She looked to see a blonde staring at her with an arrogant look. He had golden brown eyes and blonde hair in a cute scatter and layer cut. "Well, obviously I do. My name is Kagome Higurashi, well; it was the day before yesterday...now it's Kagome Koshiba."

"You are standing in front of the S.P room." The blonde looked down at his friend who was still on the floor. Kagome looked down and gasped.

"Oh no!" She fell to her knees and went to picking up her scattered polishes. "Ah!" tears started to swell in her eyes at the sight of a broken bottle of nail polish.

"HEY! NO CRYING!"

Kagome jumped and looked at the blonde with wide watery eyes. Across from her was a light pink nail polish that had shattered with the crash. "But...that's Essie...Shindig...It was given in a set to me by a friend...and...It broke..." Tears fell from her eyes.

"You wanna know something?"

Kagome looked up and stopped crying at the familiar face. Her eyes widened when a chocolate Pocky was placed in front of her.

"Chocolate causes certain endocrine glands to secrete hormones that affect your feelings and behavior by making you happy. Therefore, it counteracts depression, in turn reducing the stress of depression. Your stress-free life helps you maintain a youthful disposition, both physically and mentally. So, eat lots of chocolate."

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up and she smiled brightly, "So I've heard..."

Kei held his hand out for her and smiled. "You don't need to worry about the polish. The janitor will clean it. So...what were you looking for S.P for?"

Kagome bit the tip of the Pocky and handed him a letter. "It's from X."

"GIMME THAT!"

"Eh...Naru-Naru is excited.

"Don't call me that!"

"Hehe, so, that's Naru-Naru, who is this?"

"Oh, Naru-Naru is Narumi...this is Ochiai."

Kagome smiled and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you both; I am Kagome."

"Kagome Koshiba, you have introduced yourself. If I am correct, Koshiba is the last name of Kiri." Ochiai said thoughtfully.

"Yes, she is my sister now."

"So Kagome's mom got remarried?"

"Yep! Without telling me too...actually, Kiri and I only found out yesterday that they got married over a month ago."

The three stared at the smiling girl. Narumi shook his head before returning to the letter. "...X accepts the challenge."

"Hehe, see ya around Kei-Kun!" Kagome ran off with her bag and nail polish. '_Phase one...complete! Now...for the bait...'_ Kagome laughed, "_**Kanako-Chaaaaaaan~!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy~!**


	4. Shogo Narumi Vs X!

**Title – Rated M for Manicure**

**Summary – Kagome was raised by two Aroma-therapists, knowing everything there was to know about the essential oils used in perfumes and scented sprays. Growing up knowing only the world of Aroma Therapy, she cares for nothing more. When her parents get divorced and she runs away, she collides with a boy who changes her dreams for the future. No longer does the seven year old want to be an Aroma-therapist but instead, she is now working towards her new goal, becoming the number one Manicurist in Japan.**

**Anime – Beauty Pop / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kei / Kagome**

**Genre – Romance / Humor**

**Rated – M (For Manicure) and because I like the letter, lol ^_^'' I plane to have mature content in much later chapters, look forward to it...THAT'S AN ORDER! ^_^''**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty Pop**

**SIDE NOTES!**

**1.) Kiri HASN'T met the three boys of SP yet.**

**2.) The three boys, Shogo, Kei and Kazuhiko, are all eighteen, Kiri is seventeen.**

**3.) Kagome is also seventeen, though younger then Kiri by eight months.**

**4.) Her mother was divorced when she was seven.**

**5.) Rei Higurashi, of the famous Higurai Family; she went to school with Emily, Seiji, Yujiro and her ex, Tajo, from elementary through till the last year of high school before going their own ways. Later she meets up with Seiji, nine years later, while Kiri and Kagome are sixteen still.**

**6.) All Aromatherapy information read in here is a true fact. I studied aromas and essential oils used for body sprays and perfumes for two+ years for fun. Please enjoy, and if you have questions about the following, don't hesitate to ask. ^_^''**

**Rated M for Manicure**

_**Shogo Narumi Vs X!**_

**Kiri: I didn't agree to this...T.T**

**Kanako: Wh-why am I here?!**

_**Chapter Four**_

Kagome smiled at the large crowd. She could see Kiri in the crowd and smiled brightly when she pointed to the side and caused Kiri to turn and look in the direction of her finger. Kiri's eyes widened and she sighed.

"_...victory..."_ Kagome watched her come up to her. She looked boyish in the get up she wore though.

"Why is Kanako your model?"

"Because she is the only one I know."

"...give me the scissors."

"YATTA!"

_Alright, so let's rewind a bit. I went in search of Kanako after my lucky run in with Kei and asked her to be Kiri's model. She immediately agreed. Sadly...it isn't going to go that well...let me show you what really happened; and no...it's not the easy, Kiri sees Kanako and agrees scenario I gave you._

_Here is the truth..._

"Please Kanako!"

"...but she hasn't agreed..."

"Well...no but...if she sees you, she will!"

"...I'm sorry, but I think it would be in my best interest to wait and see what she chooses." Kanako said with a gentle smile.

_"Ah..."_ Kagome pouted before sighing and sitting on the windowsill as Kanako walked off.

An hour later she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kei smiling at her.

"Hey Kei-Kun...I didn't get to say hi too you properly earlier, sorry."

"It's okay, but I have a question. Ochiai-Kun wants to know if you have a model for X yet."

"No...but...I don't have an X yet either. She's really good...but she doesn't want to do this."

"Eh? Well...Ochiai-Kun can help!" He took her hand in his and pulled her off the windowsill and down the hall.

_Alright, so you have been brought to the scene...I like to call...run fast little puppy...he pulled me so quickly through the school, my feet weren't even touching the floor!_

"Ochiai-Kun!"

"Kei...you're screaming."

Kagome looked at the boy behind a laptop, another was drawing a photo...curiosity got the better of her and she walked up behind him, still holding Kei's hand as she looked at the picture. "Cool!"

He jumped and drew a line across the paper.

"Oops." She blushed as she stepped behind Kei when Narumi stood up and glared at the two.

"Kei, what is she doing here?!"

"...hehe, she needs help...getting X to participate in the challenge."

"I thought X already agreed."

"Of course not, I agreed for her. She doesn't want to waste her time on such things." She wanted to mentally applaud herself when he turned blood red in the face and stomped past her and to the door. He slammed it open and walked out, but before he left he turned his evil looking eyes on Ochiai and in a deadly voice, he said. **"MAKE SURE SHE ACCEPTS THE CHALLENGE!"**

"Narumi-Kun..."

"Huh?" Narumi looked down to see a girl with long wiry and wild hair, her face was messy and her clothes were baggy. "What is it?"

"PLEASE USE ME AS A MODEL!"

"...no." He turned and left with nothing else said.

"..." Kagome frowned and released Kei's hand and took hers. "Come with me," She said and before leaving with the teary eyed girl, she turned and bowed to Ochiai, "I'll leave Kiri to you then, good luck!"

"..." he nodded and she left with the girl.

**-x-x-x-**

"Where are you taking me? Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm taking you to someone who really can help you, I'm Kagome, and who are you?"

"I'm Yorozuya and I only want Narumi to do my hair!" She pulled her arm free and took off running away.

_Everything was just going the opposite direction I was. The whole day seemed to be against me! However, the day wasn't completely horrible. Let's skip ahead. After Ochiai had told Yorozuya that he had someone better than Narumi...A-K-A, Kiri or X...that could cut her hair and make her pretty. He asked Kiri again...and she said no. I know it's no surprise. However, while we were eating outside..._

"**WHY DID IT TURN OUT THIS WAY!?"**

Kagome and Kiri looked over to see what was going on, Kanako and Taro sat next to them watching the outcome too.

"I'm very sorry,"

Kagome watched as Ochiai spoke with Yorozuya.

"The opponent has withdrawn from the competition."

"**WHO IS IT?"** Yorozuya began shaking him so fast that he was only a blur to Kagome and the others who watched. Kiri went back to what she was eating and _tried _to ignore it.

_She failed._

"**I'LL GO PERSUADE HIM! TELL ME NOW!"**

Kagome frowned and looked at Kiri, catching her eye and causing her to turn away. _'Real mature Kiri.'_

"It's no use; even if you go, nothing will change." He said calmly, almost so that even Kagome wanted to hurt him for his words. "Even though that person...helped many girls become pretty..." He said, making his dramatic pauses pull everyone's attention in. Even Kiri turned to look again. "With your weight and hair..." He paused again, "And _especially _your scary wiry hair..." He added the emphasis to the word 'especially'. "Making you pretty is quite impossible."

'_Ochiai...you are evil!'_

"**AUGHHHH!"**Yorozuya ran away crying and screaming.

Kanako, Taro and Kagome turned to Kiri who turned away again.

_So his bait was obviously better premeditated than mine was...but hey...it's the thought that counts. Besides, his way hurts more than mine did..._

**-x-x-x-**

_Now here is the grand finally! We walked by a book shop and low and behold, Yorozuya was peeking at some guy from around the bookshelf! YEP! A CRUSH! I wanted to say something about earlier though...but Kiri pulled me away with Kanako and Taro. Today is the battle...now let's see...how this turns out._

Kagome sat on stage with Kei; both were watching Narumi as he was fuming. Kei was playing with her neatly kept nails and using a clear coated polish on them as they waited. He was already on the last hand when Narumi snapped.

"**WHAT THE HELL! WHY ISN'T HE HERE!? AND WHY HASN'T THAT FATSO YOROZUYA COME EITHER?"**

Kagome turned a cold glare at Narumi and took her bag, tossing it into the air, she and Kei watched as it landed painfully on Narumi's head with a 'plunk'.

_Or maybe it was a 'bonk'..._

He looked like he was going to pop. When the door opened, they turned to see Kiri and Yorozuya standing there. Kei smiled while he finished Kagome's last fingernail. He blew on the drying polish as Kiri stepped forward.

"Sorry for the wait."

"KIRI!" Kagome cheered happily.

"..." She pulled Yorozuya up on stage without another word and Narumi got on stage with his own model. Now everyone was waiting for Kei who was putting up his polish. He handed her the case and stood up before stretching cutely and holding his hand out for Kagome.

'_Despite only meeting him once as kids...I still managed to befriend him this much after meeting him again as teenagers.'_ She smiled and took his hand as he pulled her up.

"Let's start!"

"SUGOI! SHE LOOKS SO COOL!" Kagome smiled at Kiri's laid back boyish look, the baggy beige jeans, black shirt and white hoodie with red sleeves and hood. Not to mention the cute red hat with her hair pulled into a ponytail out the back of the hat's straps. Everything about Kiri just yelled...'if I have to do this, I might as well look cool doing it'.

_Alright, it yelled something more along the lines of 'I really didn't want to do this, I didn't even dress in my school uniform...there were many things I'd rather be doing...this didn't even make the top ten.'_ _She could probably round that into a much shorter statement...but you get the point._

Kagome handed Kei his kit and grabbed her own.

Kiri made her way onto the stage. "Hey! What are you―" Narumi glared when she just continued past him. **"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!"**She stopped as told. **"WHO ARE YOU TO STEP IN HERE ALL OF A SUDDEN!?"**He yelled out loudly. **"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"**

Kagome smiled as Kiri turned only slightly, tilted her head over her shoulder enough to look Narumi in the eyes before she spoke, "X"

"Wha―!" Narumi's eyes widened. Ochiai chuckled and Kei and Kagome smiled.

"I think...we've had enough drama; how about we start." Kagome said as she and Kei stepped forward. Kai held a mic tightly in his hands with a big grin wide across his face. **"SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT EVERYBODY!"**He held his hand out to Kiri, **"TAA-DAAA~ MYSTERY PERSON X HAS ARRIVED!"**

"Hey..." Narumi said softly, personally taking Kagome off guard by how gentle he could actually sound. Kiri acknowledged him barely. "So it was you...?"

Kagome sat Yorozuya down and pulled a white nylon stylist cape over her front.

"The one who cut that four-eyed girls' hair...did the extensions for that noisy girl...cut off the gum on Kei's hair..."

"Gum?" Kagome asked, looking to Kei who smiled sheepishly.

"I fell asleep and it got in my hair...didn't even realize it...hehe...well, until after I woke up, then I noticed."

"And..."

"**And?"** Kagome and Kei looked at Narumi expectantly.

"**USED MY SCISSORS WITHOUT PERMISSION! IT WAS ALL YOU?!"**

"Hmm?" Kiri thought for a second, "Oh...those scissors...They weren't sharp enough."

_"__She really is blunt..."_ Kagome whispered to herself. She watched Narumi as he started to fume again. "Guy's the crowd is getting bored, let's start."

"You brat! I'll never acknowledge you!"

"No confidence?"

"AS IF! Of course I'm confident. After I win, I'll cut off that puffy hair of yours!"

"Ah...really."

He glared.

"OOOH! A BET!" Kagome smiled and took the mic from Kei with a grin. **"It's been decided, girls and boys! The winner...can do whatever they want...to the losers' hair! Shave it, spike it, and color it blue if they want to."**

"**With that said,"**Kei moved next to her. **"The model of S.P Narumi is 2-A's Murata Meiko!"**

"**And Mystery Person X's model is 2-E's Yorozuya Hiroyo!"**

Together, both Kei and Kagome moved back to back and put their hands out pointing to the models on different sides. **"With only sixty minutes to transform average into princess―"**Kei said.

**"Please decide which one makes the bigger transformation!"**Kagome finished. They moved together once more and held their free hand a little more than half way up in the air.

**"LET THE FIRST OFFICAL HAIR STYLING BATTLE...BEGIN!"**

Kagome walked to Kiri's side and smiled as her sister began looking at the heap of wire that she would have to prune.

_I meant hair!_

"Did you have fun?" She asked in boredom; though the intense look she had said otherwise.

"Yeah, it's always fun to get people excited, why do you think Kei-Kun does it so much?"

Kiri said nothing as the two listened to Kei go on about the genius hairstylist. Both ignored Kei, simply transfixed with the hair.

"I heard it all from Ochiai...how you didn't want to be here...or how you thought nothing could help me. Well...in the end...YOU BROUGHT ME HERE WHEN I DIDN'T WANT TO COME! SO YOU HAD BETTER MAKE ME PRETTY!"

"...alright, sit down and let me add a little magic." Kiri said with a smile that lit up her eyes only slightly.

Kagome smiled, she was starting to love that line. "I have something that will help with the wiry, tasseled and pretty much untamable hair." Kagome opened her nail kit and picked up the polish tray, beneath it were bottles of different liquids. She pulled a shimmery blue bottle out and handed it to Kiri.

"I thought your family was in aromatherapy."

"Yeah, sure; but...aromatherapy is a branch, and all products with essential oils leaf off of it, shampoo's conditioner, hair oils, sprays, massage oils, lotion...all of it. That is a new one we found recently. It helps relax the hair for really uncultivated hair. It's really fast working, but it also soothes the senses and calms you. Not only for the one who uses it, but those who smell it."

"...what do I do?"

"Add about four drops on your..." She paused and looked at the hair. "Mark that, add about twelve drops in your hand then rub your hands together and then evenly spread it throughout her hair. Brush it and it will be easier to both untangle and straighten."

"Right, ah...how did you―"

"I would have." Kagome smiled. "Straight hair is easier to work with."

Kiri nodded and did as told, the soothing smell of orchids and waterfall hit anyone within an eight foot radius of her as she added it to Yorozuya's hair.

"Mm, that smells good, what is it?" Kei asked as he kind of floated over with the scent.

"It's called Peaceful Waterfall, it's a top of the line product that's not on any market as of yet though." Kagome answered as Kiri began straightening the now brushed hair.

"**So the first to use the top of the line Peaceful Waterfall hair product is lucky Yorozuya. Maybe I can talk them into letting me try it."**He laughed. **"With Narumi already done with the overall image and X...straightening hair...who will win?! Only thirty minutes left."** He put the mic down and moved over to Narumi to see how he was holding up.

Kagome smiled at the scent, ignoring the rude comments that the female population was saying...as well as an overly confident Narumi.

"Hey, Kiri!"

Kagome and Kiri turned to see Kanako and Taro.

"What are you two doing up here?"

"I was going to ask you two the same thing!" Taro cried out as quietly as _he_ could. "Kiri, you can't beat Narumi, he's a genius!"

"Taro, go away if you can't be supportive! She can and will beat Narumi. I have a lot of Pocky on the line!"

Kiri raised a brow and looked to the now chuckling Kei who obviously had heard the comment.

"Kagome is right, and besides, you two are being so noisy. GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT!"

Taro fainted at the sight of Yorozuya with a face mask on and ended up forcing Kanako to pull him back to their seat where they...she, could watch.

"Kagome, could you take off the mask." Kiri asked, "It's time to start on the make-up."

"Kay!"

Kagome pulled the mask off and smiled, "Yoro-Chan, your skin is really shiny!"

"Eh?! Let me see, let me see!"

"Not yet Yoro-Chan." Kagome told her sternly.

"**THERE ARE ONLY 15 MINUTES LEFT!"**

Kagome watched as Kiri started on the make-up, Kagome played with Yorozuya's hair while she waited for Kiri to finish. When ten minutes were remaining, she told Kiri that she would be right back. She walked to Narumi and smiled. "You're doing a really good job, despite knowing that you are going to lose."

"Coming over here to psych me out isn't going to work...I saw how far she was...she can't do it."

"How long did it take you to cut her hair and style it?"

"Twenty minutes." He answered without much care.

"So long?"

He paused and turned to her. "What are you talking about?"

"When there are only three or two minutes left, look and see how Kiri is doing. You may see something you like." She said with a laugh, smiling at the light blush that covered his cheeks.

Kagome walked back to Kiri and checked her watch, only six minutes left. She waited, and waited, when finally.

"**OK! ONLY 5 MORE MINUTES!"**Kei jumped excitedly. **"Na-Kun is pretty much done, and Mystery Person X is...still trimming?"**

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY IS SHE GOING SO SLOWLY!?" Narumi shouted as he turned to see what she was doing.

"_Soon..."_ Kagome whispered from her spot next to Kiri who continued snipping, humming a tune Kagome didn't know.

"**THREE MINUTES LEFT!"**

"..." Kagome couldn't move, her heart always skipped a beat when Kiri pulled out her scissors, almost the way she felt when Kei held her hand, only...this was pride.

"Three minutes...remaining...It's about time."

Kagome, Kei, Ochiai, Narumi and everyone in the room focused on her hands as she picked her scissors up and twirled them quickly but fluidly before she began snipping with her left hand at an unbelievable speed.

"**X IS AMAZING!"**Kei moved closer to see what she was doing. **"The movements are too quick for the eye!"**

Narumi couldn't even blink, which Kagome only noticed too well. "Just who on earth...IS SHE?!"

Kagome watched as she finished cutting and pulled gloves on.

"**Times almost up! There are 30 seconds left!"**

"Kagome, can you hand me the hairspray with maximum lift?"

Kagome tossed her the can and Kiri caught it with ease.

"**Five seconds left!"**

Kiri grabbed the hair and lifted it up before spraying at the roots and underside of the hair.

Kagome joined Kei and they both took the mic, **"FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE...TIME!"**

Kagome smiled as Kiri dropped to the floor in exhaustion. She smiled and took the Mic in her hand as Kei finally got to look at X's model. **"With that said, please take your time looking over the models and judging them. When you have come to a decision, vote."** One after the other, people got up and pressed the button of the person they were voting for.

"Kei...everyone's voted on the buttons."

"Ah~! Right!" He took the mic and moved up front on the stage. **"Now that preparations are complete, and everyone has voted...who will win!"**

Kagome stepped forward, finally holding her own mic that Ochiai had acquired for her. **"Will it be Shogo Narumi's model, Murata Meiko? Or will the victor be X's model, Yorozuya Hiroyo?"**

"**Who will you choose?"**

Both took the votes and smiled.

"**One hundred and forty-seven."**Kei said, **"And One hundred and ninety-two!"**

Kagome smiled and held her hand out to Yorozuya. **"The victory goes to Yorozuya Hiroyo with one hundred and ninety-two votes!"**

_This is where it gets good. So, let's fast forward after the gushing, pleading and awing...Narumi's reaction!_

"Are you kidding me?" Narumi _started_ speaking normally..."WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS!" His bangs shadowed his eyes as he spoke.

_Yelled..._

"This ridiculous contest..." He said, **"MEANS NOTHING!"**

He kicked a make-up kit into the wall right beside Kagome. **"AH!"**

He left, he didn't care anymore. His fangirls followed after him and Kiri began to pack her stuff back up.

"**Ah...Ochiai's make-up box has met with disaster...**_**It's been pulverized with a kick...**_**"**Kei put the mic down and moved to Kagome's side. She hadn't moved, just stared at the metal box that had flown past her with less than an inch distance of hitting her. "You okay?" He asked, slightly nudging her arm to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She stood up shakily before making her way to Kiri. "Congratulations..."

"Mm, I'm going home. I'll see you there."

_"__Right..."_ Kagome sighed as she left. "She must not be too fond of me..."

Kei took her hand and smiled, "Hey, you are free now, right?"

"Mmhm,"

"Come with me!" Kei pulled her with him and Ochiai, Kanako and Taro, along with the remaining crowd, watched as the two left. The up-rise began once the shock wore off.

_You'll have to wait and see what kind of up-rise ensued...and where Kei is taking me! Looks like we have a transfer student too...it looks like...ah, it's him! Keep an eye out for the next chapter, coming soon! HE'S SO CUTE!_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed this more than satisfyingly long chapter with a cliffhanger! Please Regard Me Kindly and Review! Sankyu! ^_^''**


	5. The Arrival!

**Title – Rated M for Manicure**

**Summary – Kagome was raised by two Aroma-therapists, knowing everything there was to know about the essential oils used in perfumes and scented sprays. Growing up knowing only the world of Aroma Therapy, she cares for nothing more. When her parents get divorced and she runs away, she collides with a boy who changes her dreams for the future. No longer does the seven year old want to be an Aroma-therapist but instead, she is now working towards her new goal, becoming the number one Manicurist in Japan.**

**Anime – Beauty Pop / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kei / Kagome**

**Genre – Romance / Humor**

**Rated – M (For Manicure) and because I like the letter, lol ^_^'' I plane to have mature content in much later chapters, look forward to it...THAT'S AN ORDER! ^_^''**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty Pop**

**SIDE NOTES!**

**1.) Kiri HASN'T met the three boys of SP yet.**

**2.) The three boys, Shogo, Kei and Kazuhiko, are all eighteen, Kiri is seventeen.**

**3.) Kagome is also seventeen, though younger then Kiri by eight months.**

**4.) Her mother was divorced when she was seven.**

**5.) Rei Higurashi, of the famous Higurai Family; she went to school with Emily, Seiji, Yujiro and her ex, Tajo, from elementary through till the last year of high school before going their own ways. Later she meets up with Seiji, nine years later, while Kiri and Kagome are sixteen still.**

**6.) All Aromatherapy information read in here is a true fact. I studied aromas and essential oils used for body sprays and perfumes for two+ years for fun. Please enjoy, and if you have questions about the following, don't hesitate to ask. ^_^''**

**Rated M for Manicure**

_**THE ARRIVAL!**_

**Kagome: I can't believe it's him...!**

**Kiri: Who is he?**

_**Chapter Five**_

"Where are you taking me, Kei-Kun?" Kagome asked curiously as she was pulled off in an unknown direction. She was being taken outside, and that was all she knew, "Nai, Kei-Kun?"

"Just call me Kei, I may not have grown up with you, Kagome, but I knew you from years ago, I knew who you were the second I saw you," Kei smiled, "So just call me Kei,"

Kagome blushed, "Kei...right, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he laughed, pulling her still, but slowing to a steady walk now that they were out of the line of sight of everyone at school. It would be getting dark in a few hours, so she was curious to where she was being led, but she trusted him all the same. "Hehe, here we go,"

Kagome glanced around, they were at a park, one that she hadn't been to before, but here she was, standing at a park. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see, we need to wait a while, a few more minutes," he took her hand in his again and laughed, pulling her to a swing and pushing her carefully into it.

This is how it was for about fifteen minutes when something caught her eyes; she looked ahead and stared in dumbfounded shock at the breathtaking sight before her. "Oh wow~!"

Kei watched as she looked at the Sunset from where she sat, stopping the swing he had been pushing her on, he turned his eyes ahead and placed his chin on her shoulder and watched it from behind.

"I can't believe you actually remember that..."

"I haven't forgotten a second about that day; in fact, I couldn't stop thinking about you since we parted ways." He smiled, "I think, I always knew I'd see you again, or at least...I had hoped I would."

Kagome looked back behind her, Kei's eyes were on the sunset, sparkling with the colorful hues the sky had revealed. She couldn't look away, in fact, she ended up leaning backward towards him; with quick realization she sprang forward and stood up suddenly. _'Oh my god...I was...'_ Kagome blushed, _'I was going to kiss him! What was I thinking!?'_

"Kagome?" Kei asked curiously as he stared at the back of his friend, "You okay?"

Kagome gave a sheepish laugh and nodded, "Yeah, a little tired, but I'm okay." She calmed herself and turned to face him, "I'm glad you brought me here, Kei, it really does mean a lot to me."

Kei shook his head, "It was nothing; hey, can I walk you home?"

Kagome nodded, "If it's no trouble..."

"I wouldn't have offered if it was," he pulled out a small box of Pocky and held it out to Kagome, smiling as she laughed and took a chocolate dipped biscuit stick for herself.

**-x-x-x-**

Kiri was lying in her room when Kagome ran in and stared down at her, wide eyes looking terrified, cheeks red, and slightly shaking with nerves.

"Something wrong?"

"...I almost kissed Kei..."

Kiri raised an eyebrow, "Almost? I fail to see the problem..."

"I didn't realize I like him like that! Kiri, I haven't seen him in ten years, _ten_ years, Kiri! How is it possible that someone gains feelings for a person who they've only met once then doesn't see for ten years?!"

"...I don't know, ask dad, or your mom...that's what happened to them, isn't it?"

Kagome shook her head, "NO! NO IT ISN'T!" Kagome took a deep breath, "Mom and...your dad, they knew each other for years before they parted ways, when they met back up, they had already known a lot about one another, sparks flew, Kiri...but...I had only met Kei once, when I was seven...and now, seventeen...ten years later, I see him again, and I have feelings for him?"

Kiri sighed and sat up on her futon, "You aren't going to leave anytime soon, are you?"

Kagome looked sadly down at her new sister, "..."

Walking out of her room, Kiri came back in a few minutes later with Kagome's own futon and laid it out beside her own, "Sit, talk...I don't understand the attraction, to be quite honest, but all the same, you must see something in him that _no one_ else does." She watched Kagome sit down and laid back down on her own futon, settling in for a long night of 'girl talk'.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Next Morning: 9:00AM)**

Kagome was sleeping next to Kiri when the phone started to ring, neither was really awake when Kiri answered the phone, but both had their eyes open as they both glared at the phone. They had been up till two in the morning just talking, Kagome had learned a lot about the S.P and how Kiri had come to be 'involved' with the three boys, Kanako, and Taro. She had talked about her mom, and her dad, how she had told herself she'd never cut someone's hair again, and somehow that was all she continuously found herself doing.

Kagome had also told a few many secrets, telling Kiri about her father, her childhood friend Jakotsu, and Kei, how they had met, her plans before she had run into Kei, how she had actually thought about running away when he'd talked her out of it.

"Dad says to come to the salon; our friends are waiting for us,"

Kagome shook her head, "No, sleep..."

Kiri nodded, lying her head back down, she let sleep come back to her only for Shampoo to come and lie down on her face, _"Mmm…"_

In the end, she sighed and sat up, carefully removing Shampoo from herself, she shook awake Kagome and grumbled, "If I have to go down, you have to go down."

Kagome too gave a mutter, incoherent words drifted from her mouth as she argued with her sister about going down, but Kiri ended up dragging her down, pjs and all, with Kagome's hair neatly falling into place despite having tossed and turned all night in her sleep.

As soon as the two were in the Salon, Kagome was running back up the steps to brush her teeth, hair and change, seeing who their _friends_ were, she wouldn't have minded so much if it had been Taro-Tard of Kanako, but seeing the trio of human groomers in her _dads_ salon, it was awkward not being in day clothes. She stopped at the calendar and frowned, _'Its Saturday...'_ Grabbing her bag, she pouted before running downstairs towards the Salon. "I'm out, I have to go to work, see you guys later!"

"Work?" Seiji questioned curiously from where he sat on the floor.

"Yes, I work Saturdays and Sundays at my mom's Aromatherapy shop, though...I think the name will be changing soon..."Kagome sighed, then carried on her way only to have a lock of hair pulled by her new dad. "OWW~!" She glared at him, "What was that for?!"

"You don't work this week, your mom closed the shop and is having everything moved to our new place before we all head over there. It's to be an Aromatherapy and Hair Salon. Koshiba Aroma and Hair Therapy...sounds classy, don't you think?"

Kagome frowned, but a smile replaced it, "Yeah...it does sound nice...so, where is mom?"

"Like I said, she's out having the boxes sent to our new place,"

"...and...why aren't you helping her?!" Kagome gave him and look and he finally stood and excused himself. "Humph."

"Well that was entertaining," Ochiai said, "We came here for a reason, I do believe we had a deal, a haircut to the loser of the Hair Styling Battle...X won, and our loser..."

"Here, sit." Kiri pointed to the chair.

Ochiai shook his head, "No! Kei, where is Narumi!?"

"Hehe, he's outside," Kei laughed, pointing behind him to the door their taller blonde friend had left three fearfully only moments ago.

Kagome and Kiri peeked out to see a fuming and muttering Narumi sitting outside. Kagome nudged Kiri forward and pointed the other two inside. "Let's give them some time, there's enough tension between those two without our help, they don't need us interfering."

Kei frowned, "Interfering in what?"

Ochiai looked curiously at Kagome, "What are you talking about?"

Kagome laughed, "Don't you feel they would make a cute couple?"

Both went rigid in that thought, though, Kei burst out laughing, Ochiai looked relatively uncomfortable with her words.

**-x-x-x-**

**(TWO DAYS LATER)**

Kei sat on the table cross-legged, Kagome's hand in his as he painted them a light shade of blue, then painted over them a dark shade of blue which stopped halfway down the nail before blending with the lighter blue, placing white dots towards the top to recreate the night's starry sky.

Kagome stared at the other hand which was already done when she felt his light breathing against her nails. Looking up, she caught his blue eyes with hers and blushed, turning away as the door opened to reveal a familiar face. "..." Eyes wide in surprise, she didn't listen to the conversation the boy was holding with Narumi, or how he had turned his attention to Kiri who was talking to Narumi from the window. She was staring at the blonde... "...Minamoto-Sempai?"

"...?" The blonde looked towards Kagome before a smile broke out widely on his face, "Kago-Chii! My Honey!"

Kagome was suddenly engulfed in a big bear hug and lifted off the chair where she had moments ago been sitting. "IORI! How have you been?! It's been almost seven, eight years since mom and I last saw you...how goes the Aromatherapy?"

"Goes well, and Kago-Chii is looking beautiful, yes! Emily has told Iori that your Mama and Papa Seiji has become bewitched by love!"

Kagome laughed as he sat her down carefully, "Yeah, I guess you can say that...um, who is Emily?"

"My Sweet Honey..."

Kiri who was watching from the window turned to leave only for Iori to run and hug her equally as tightly.

"No Kiri-Chi! Mustn't leave Iori, Iori has missed you! I have dreamed stars passing through heart, to see the beautiful Kiri-Chi again~!"

"...who are you?" Kiri asked.

A broken look passed over Iori's face at Kiri's words and he was so hurt and traumatized by those words, he hadn't even noticed Kiri slink out of his arms and leave.

Kagome smiled, turning back to Kei, she took his own hands in hers and started to buff the well-kept nails. "So what are you doing here Iori-Sempai? You don't normally do things without motive, what's up?" She asked, not caring to turn away from the boy in front of her.

"Iori knows not what pretty Kago-Chii speaks,"

"You came to my mom's Aroma shop to learn about Aromatherapy, you were always talking about this woman, and said you wanted her to see you as a man...Emily...if I recall, that was the name of Kiri's mother, yes?"

Iori frowned, "Kago-Chii is becoming too smart as she gets older, me is hurt from accusations!"

"Was I accusing you of something?" She smiled sweetly to the blonde who gave her a look of thought before he turned and left.

Stopping at the door to add one final thing, "Me will be joining S.P, no loser tell me otherwise, Iori will talk with My Honey Kiri-Chii...the S.P group leader!" He left without another word, and Kagome and Kei looked to see a hysterically angry Narumi kicking chairs and tables.

"He sure knows how to get the last word in," Kagome muttered before turning back to Kei. She noticed a curious look on his face as he looked her in the eyes while she did his nails. "What's wrong Kei?"

"You knew him from when you were younger?"

"Yep, I had a...I guess, crush, on him...when I was little. I don't anymore, in fact, I think it's silly now that I think about it some, but when he lived with me and my mom, he was always hovering over mine and my mother's shoulders, trying to learn as much as possible about all the aroma's, what they could do, the feelings they could cause...so...but then he moved to New York, for one reason or another."

Kei nodded, "Any other crushes?" he asked curiously, though he was looking away when he asked, so she never saw the light pink etched gently across his cheeks.

"Actually, yes...two others...but, one of them doesn't matter anymore...and to this day that one makes me laugh when I think I actually had a crush on him." Kagome stifled a chuckle, "...the other..." she blushed, "I still like him..." she listened as the school bell interrupted her and stood carefully with Kei beside her. "See you guys after school!" She yelled as she ran out of the S.P clubroom and made her way to math.

Kei looked down at his feet and sighed, a hand on his shoulder caused him to look up, "Naru-Naru?"

"Don't think you've lost yet, she didn't say she didn't like you, and even if she doesn't now, that doesn't mean she won't later,"

Kei laughed and smiled brightly, "That's right! Naru-Naru is a love guru~! He loves Kiri-Chan!"

"_**EHHH!?"**_

Neither noticed the blue eyes watching from afar as Narumi chased after Kei in his attempts at throttling the younger of his friends, with Ochiai following thoughtfully behind the two as well.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter Five is FINISHED! It's extremely hard to write a Beauty Pop fic, when I have every desire to run off and just read the manga! Please tell me what you think! Also, I went through and edited the first four chapters, I'm still taking all of my stories from my old Devil-Babe-911 account, so stick with me guys!**

**The list I will be working on for the time being is as follows:**

Rated M For Manicure - **X**

A Moment In Time -

The Last to Know -

Shine on Me -

The Girl You Left Behind -

Accidentally In Love -

Stay Alive -

I Am Shades of Life -

The Shadow Bender -

I Say Yes -

My Dirty Little Secret -

**Me: Normal lists will consist of only **_**ten**_** fics, we will consider this a new list, starting at two and ending at eleven since someone else made the list, lol. Yuki will be my official list creator from here on out, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I will go ahead and start on...*looks at list*...A Moment in Time~! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
